moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bartolomé Avant
“Magical study is like the ocean. Only the daring explore the vast unknown that stretches beyond the horizon. There are both dangers and wonders to discover; and the deeper you delve, the more dangerous and more wondrous they become.” '-'Bartolomé Avant Bartolomé Castillo Avant is a Kirin Tor War Wizard in the employ of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. A former officer for the Kul Tiras Navy, Avant completed War Wizard's training at the Kul Tiras Naval Academy, receiving master training in Hydromancy with specialized training in Cryomancy and Evocation. Currently, he serves as Mage-Commodore of the Dalaran Navy under Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander of the Dalaran Ministry of War. Description Physical Description Standing at a modest 5'6", Avant is significantly shorter than most adult human men. His skin tone is a medium brown, and his build is athletic. His flat nose is framed by a square jaw and a strong chin. He keeps his hair shaved closely and his jet black mustache and goatee neatly trimmed. Mannerisms A man of few words, Avant keeps a stern demanor and an air of confidence with moderate hints of arrogance. His movements are always carried out with a purpose and a good amount of panache. Personality and Idiosyncrasies Because of his short stature, Avant has always been overlooked, both figuratively and literally. Since many underestimate his capabilities, Avant has always felt the need to prove himself to others and to achieve excellence in his endeavors. He is highly methodical, rational, and disciplined, having very little patience for incompetence and tomfoolery. Though these traits have allowed him to achieve great things through diligent hard work, they also make him a bit of a perfectionist. Avant can become very indignant and defensive should his competence be criticized or insulted. His rationality can sometimes lend itself to insensitivity and coldness. To Avant, established protocol is always preferable to improvisation. Combat Abilities Swordsmanship Avant is a highly skilled fencer, preferring thrusting blades, most notably his enchanted rapier. He is very agile and light on his feet, skills that transfer well to his spell casting. Signature Spells Water Jet Avant shoots a highly pressurized jet stream of water from his palm. The force is great enough to send an orc flying several yards. Ice Wall Avant can near-instantly create a thick sheet of ice in front of him. Hydrokinesis Avant has the ability to control and freeze ambient water from his immediate surroundings. This allows him to do a number of things from redirecting rivers to averting and redirecting enemy frost spells. History Early Years and Magical Training Bartolomé Castillo Avant was born in the Kul Tiras captial city of Boralus to Joaquin and Flor Avant 3 years after the opening of the Dark Portal. His younger brother, Geraldo, would be born two years later. Bartolomé lived a normal childhood as far as Kul Tiras commoners go, growing up with his older twin brothers, Emilio and Rafael, and his younger brother Geraldo. At the age of 11, his knack for magic had manifested, though his inexperience made him a walking danger to his family. His parents sent him off to Kul Tiras Consortium of Wizards to continue his magical studies. There, he would develop and hone his abilities under the tutelage of Archmage Lydia Blythe. To his mentor, Bartolomé's aptitude for hydromancy became immediately apparent. Seeing his potential as a hydromancer serving for the Lord Admiral's Navy, she focused his studies on hydromancy. When she had taught him everything she knew about hydromancy, Archmage Blythe referred Avant to the Kul Tiras Naval Academy to continue his training as a War Wizard. Kul Tiras Navy Years ((WIP)) Dalaran Years ((WIP)) Relationships Romantic Avant is currently in a romantic relationship with a former Kul Tiras marine named Mateo Montes. The two men met and grew close during their time serving in the Kul Tiras Navy. Currently, their relationship remains ambiguous to even their closest family and friends. Gallery BartolomeAvant-bg2_small.png|Mage-Commodore Avant by h1fey Commodore_by_Su-Pra_small.jpg|Avant Dealing with Pirates by Su-Pra Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Dalaranian Category:Mages Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Navy Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Alliance Officers Category:Naval Officers Category:Kirin Tor